


Text Messages

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, ReiHaru Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru sends Rei some text messages after a nightmare late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ReiHaru Week!  
> Day 6 Prompt: Insecurity

There are very few things that can scare him. But the thought of his closest friends being hurt is one of them. And graphic dreams of such hypothetical situations are the most likely thing to make him feel truly insecure.

Unable to get back to sleep, Haru gets out of bed and stares at the phone on his desk. He doesn’t like using the thing. He barely likes to talk to people in general when he’s face-to-face with them; talking on the phone is far worse. He can’t see the person’s face, so he can’t gauge what they’re thinking.

He supposes a text might work. He flips open his phone and begins typing a message.

[ **To: Rei**

_Rei?_ ]

After fifteen minutes, he still hasn’t received a reply. It makes sense, of course, since it’s around two in the morning. But Haru is sure he won’t be able to sleep until he tells  _someone_  how he’s feeling, regardless of if he gets a response or not. Who better to tell than his boyfriend?

[ **To: Rei**

_Sorry if any of these wake you, but I need to tell someone._ ]

[ **To: Rei**

_I had a dream that you, Makoto, and Nagisa were on a train that crashed. None of you made it. And Rin wasn’t talking to me anymore. And I was…alone._ ]

[ **To: Rei**

_I don’t want to be alone, Rei. Not anymore. Swimming isn’t enough anymore, not if I’m alone._ ]

[ **To: Rei**

_…I need you. I can’t say it out loud. But I need you._ ]

Haru sits down, leaning back against the wall. He spends the next few hours just staring at his phone, hoping against hope that Rei will wake up, see the text messages, respond.

But he doesn’t.

Rei is far too sound a sleeper to be awakened by his phone, Haru knows, especially if it’s on silent or vibrate, which it usually is. Eventually, Haru falls asleep against the wall, his phone slipping from his fingers to clatter to the floor.

———————————————————-

_8:00 am_

The minute Rei gets off the train, he breaks into a run. He can’t believe he slept through all of those text messages last night. He feels foolishly guilty about it. Haru needed him, and he wasn’t there.

He doesn’t stop running until he reaches Haru’s house, throwing the door open.

"Haru?!"

He’s about to yell his boyfriend’s name again when he spots him leaning against the wall. Rei rushes over and falls to his knees next to him, breathing a sigh of relief when he sees that Haru is simply sleeping. He was worried that something might have happened.

Shifting to a sitting position, Rei pulls Haru close to him in an embrace.

"I’m sorry I wasn’t here last night, Haru," he whispers. "But I’m here now."


End file.
